Wicked Tongue
Poisonous Suggestion "...What?" A masculine voice said out of concern and sheer shock. "What do you mean he quit? Aoshin can't just quit like that! He's our First Mate! Captain, didn't you say-!" The voice was about to continue, and then he suddenly stopped. A sigh came out of his voice and he slapped his own head. "What are you saying, Isshin? Of course Aoshin quit, he just wants to have sex all the time. God, what a pain in the ass." This was Kosaka Isshin, premier Helmsman of the Black Widow Pirates and one of Daddy L. Legs' closest subordinates. Right now, he was in a meeting hall within the central castle of Wano Country, and confronted his Captain about the current status of the Black Widow Pirates. "Well, if he has quit, we can't do anything to change that. What's our next course of action, everyone?" "I mean was it really that surprising?" A loud voice chimed in from across the hall. "The man was already having sex more than he was acting as first mate. Now he can do it 24/7, hell he might just retire from our crew right here. He made his dream a reality." Strolling up to Isshin was a slightly taller scarlet haired man. Thatch Vincent has slid up beside his crew-mate. Thatch was the crew's original doctor and now Legs' personal doctor. "First oder of business is probably sterilizing his old office. Who knows what kinda shit went down in there." He looked from Isshin to their captain. "The next order of business is most likely filling his role. We can't have our crew be showing any signs of weakness now." Legs nodded her head to side in disappointment. “I would’ve never thought that the old man would have actually resigned from his post, but I guess this is a good thing. I was getting tired of having to cover for him anyway,” she continued. “Did you guys know that the very first time I met Aoshin, he was masturbating? He had gotten captured, throw in jail, and the very first thing he did was masturbate. Then, when we got out, wounded up on the open seas, the very first thing he did then was go to a brothel.” Legs paused briefly and put her hand on her chin. “Hm, actually this might be a good thing. I don’t think he ever took his responsibilities all that seriously in the first place.” "That dirty dog!! How could he leave?! Just imagine, all the sex he could be having right now. If only that could be me." A Young man would utter from a far corner of the room. Sake bottle in his hand and a sword in his other, he was seemingly...drunk of his ass. "If I ever see that dog again I'll kill him, with this very sword in my hand, Hic!" This man was known by the rest of his crew as, Muramasa Masamune and this behavior was all too normal for him. He threw back the bottle, dumping its contents down his throat with great speed. He wiped the liquor from his lip, hiccupping as he did so. This was the man that was just recently promoted to the role of, Tsukiyomi, a member of the Kamiumi. "Hey Legs, can I visit a brothel, in the old man's memory of course." Masamune would say in an all but convincing, grieving voice with a smug smile hidden behind it. Isshin sighed in response to the new arrival of Masamune. He was a Samurai and Blacksmith who idolized the power of the "Black Panther" Aoshin, and with that idolization came a number of wrong teachings. "Masamune..." Isshin was about to address his statement, before realizing that ignoring him would just be plain better in this situation. "If we're talking about filling Aoshin's role, then we would have to decide who is the strongest among the Black Widow Pirates..." Isshin looked towards Thatch Vincent, before looking up to the Captain. "Does anyone have any objections with me occupying Aoshin's position?" Isshin asked boldly, understanding very well exactly who he was talking to. In this room stood the strongest members of the Black Widow Pirates, and not to mention, their proudest warriors. To boldly ask if he could occupy the position held by their former strongest meant that he believed himself to be the strongest. It was a claim that he would need to back up, and he knew it wouldn't be easy to do so. Thatch eyed Isshin, the grin on his face ever growing. "Well now Isshin, you and I both stood aboard that ship. That same day I healed you three, the same day it was decided that Aoshin would be first mate." He stepped back, opening his arms, motioning to the room around them. "I feel both you and I are entitled to a shot at this." The only ones who could take the spot stood on the floor right now, eyeing each other. "As for you claim of being the strongest I wouldn't go so far as to say that's entirely true." He leaned in towards Isshin. "Now don't get me wrong we were both monsters back then, I'm certain we still are. But Isshin you and I haven't bared our fangs in quite some time. So I suggest an honorable duel between the two of us to see who gets the position." He glanced to Legs before swiveling his gaze back to his longtime friend. "Plus I really do think I'm stronger than you." Fischer occupied his usual space on Legs' shoulder, miniaturized and tinkering away on the body of some invention or other. He wasn't fully paying attention to what was going on, but he was tuned in just enough to register their words. After Thatch spoke up, Fischer let out a bark of laughter, nearly dropping his tools "I'm sorry...there's actually question as to who deserves the position more?" He looked up at Legs with a raised brow, speaking more to her than anyone else despite not lowering his voice. "In terms of devotion, Isshi is like a loyal little lapdog and not so little Red over there doesn't really come to mind when I think of the strongest member of the crew." He looked back down at what he was working on, his small hands moving quickly across the circuits and wires "Maybe the most unhinged. Worst fashion sense,." though I will have to agree that they do tie in that regard." "Damn, that's cold, Fishy, ice cold." Masamune would say, clearly addressing Fischer, then letting out a slight hiccup. He would then get up and make his way over to Fischer, who was working diligently on his latest contraption. "What'cha workin on, Fishy? Can I see? Come down from there, come say hey to your bff, Masamune" Masamune would say staring up at Fischer who was sat upon Legs's shoulder." Fishy there does have a point though. When I think of strongest member, Thatch doesn't exactly come to mind." Masamune would shrug, before going on. "My vote goes to Isshin, still love ya though, Thatchy." He said before leaning onto Legs's chair pulling another bottle of liquor, almost from nowhere beginning to down that bottle as well. Fischer didn't even look up from what he was working on when he spoke next "Do we really need to invite Discount Aoshin to these things? I'm sure we can find a blacksmith with his amount of skill that's far less annoying to deal with." He hummed softly as something sparked in the tool, not looking bothered or startled in the least bit by the sudden reaction "I mean...I've seen his work. And frankly, I'd trust actual Aoshin to make better product." "Y-You don't really mean that, do ya Fishy?" Masamune would say in a poorly fabricated sad voice. "Nah, I'm sure you don't mean that, after all we're bffs, right?" Masamune held up a heart with his hands, aimed at Fischer. "Y'know you can't find anyone else like me though, right Legs?! Please don't replace me. Don't listen to Fishy, he didn't mean it!! I'll have nowhere to go!!" Masamune said as groveled at Legs's feet, hiding a snicker behind his words. "If the peanut gallery is finished.." Thatch spoke, rolling his eyes as he continued to face Isshin. "Isshin?" "You're correct, Thatch." Isshin responded to Thatch's claim of their strength. Tension began to rise in the room as the founders of the Black Widow Pirates clashed against one another. "A competition to decide the strongest among us is necessary, otherwise we'd be compromising our integrity." "Although, a normal fight wouldn't help us decide very much. What sort of conditions should we attach?" "A normal fight would fuck a section of Wano up." Thatch stood there almost amused at the thought. "It's not like we have to destroy an island to prove ourselves. We can settle this in a much calmer manner." He paused a moment calculating the best possible solutions for them. "Hmm I'd say that we firstly fight to subdue, not kill. Though we'd have to hold back a bit it seems like a good option. Furthermore I'd say we take in no more tools than a weapon each. Finally I think the win condition should be knock out or tap out. I don't see the need for special rules unless you've got any ideas." He raised an eyebrow glancing from Isshin to Legs and back. "Hmm, a knock out requires too much force." Isshin thought to himself. As he stroked his fingers down his stubble, an idea popped in Isshin's head. "How about this. The first person to bend on one knee is the loser?" "Do you mean first one to give in an take a knee in the sense of they give up? Or first one of us to make the other one take a knee or knock them to their knees?" Thatch raised an eyebrow, unsure of what Isshin was going for. "So you're saying if I knock you on your back its fine but on one knee and its over?" "The moment you're on your knee, it's over. Yep. Because being on your knees means is a symbol of bowing to the other person. It reflects the sort of position we are aiming for. Although...Aoshin has probably ruined that position for us." Isshin responded, almost with a snide comment, as if to rile up Thatch. "Well if you really want to make sucking a dick like Aoshin the innuendo of our defeat so be it.Thatch grinned back at Isshin. "If only I was a logia user, then I'd win by default. Can't take a knee if they're gone ya know." He joked before he turned to Legs. "I suppose these conditions are fair then. I'll meet you on the field Isshin." Thieving Venom Isshin and Thatch had entered the field. It was a training area outside of Legs' castle that was reserved for combat of decently high scale. It was fortified with an extremely dense barrier so that Legs would be able to freely train in here, so it should have been able to easily handle a battle of this scale. Isshin, despite appearing here geared for battle, refused to take a single move. Although his hand tightly gripped the hilt of his sword, it remained in his sheath. He stared down at Thatch, analyzing his every movement, and awaiting for his first move. Among the Black Widow Pirates, Isshin was the most passive fighter, rarely taking the initiative. Thatch stood opposite to Isshin, a toothy grin on his face. He held a naginata made by Darwin in his right hand, blade pressed into the dirt below. He waited, eyes locked with Isshin's for a soild minute before his wicked tongue broke the silence. "Truly the mightiest of Yonko crew member battles. I know how you get nervous though Isshin buddy. What if your first move isn't the best. What if I counter it and laugh." He extended his left hand outwards towards his comrade. "Don't worry man I'll break the ice, start us off nice and easy here." From beside him came a rumbling as poison formed in the air, taking the shape of a crude centipede. It chittered wildly before charging Isshin. The attack was lackluster but Thatch was firing on all cylinders, watching Ishhin like a hawk both inside and out. Isshin was not one to regularly engage in combat. He was a diplomat, all things considered, but he was equally ruthless within combat. His hand did not leave the hilt of his blade, but a wave of pressure formed from his being. As the ground began to crack, and debris floated around Isshin's body, he looked towards the centipede with steeled eyes. With a flash of his hand, Isshin's katana was drawn. As it basked in the light of the sun, however, there was a translucent glimmer with it, something that shimmered in an almost ephemeral manner. Isshin did not give time for Thatch to think about his movement. Before long, he swung his sword downwards, releasing a crescent of air that beautifully parted the snow and air, landing squarely against the poisonous construct and slicing it in half. However, the slash had mystically become static as soon as it passed the centipede. Instead of dissipating, it had began to...disperse? No, it was not that simple. The movement was deliberated, and came from Isshin's blade itself. When looking closely, the slash that was emitted did not completely separate from the sword. This was the power held by Kosaka Isshin's Shiki Shiki no Mi, the capability to merge two separate entities together, into an individual, new entity. By fusing his sword with the air, he could control its range and direction completely. Soon after dispersing the slash, Isshin spun the hilt of his blade, causing the air that cut through the poison to soon envelop it in a vortex. Within that vortex, the poison continued to be shredded into smaller and smaller molecules as Isshin vehemently spun his blade, before finally swinging the hilt to the right, forcing the slash to shift to the furthermost right of the training grounds, taking the poison with it. Despite the elaborate maneuver that Isshin performed, it was all done within record time. Following the movement, Isshin sent through a myriad of slashes from his air-infused blade towards Thatch, each slash attacking an individual limb, and forcing Thatch to move his body in a specific way. While Thatch was reacting to the myriad of slashes, Isshin subsequently stabbed his sword into the ground. His sword, with the power of his Devil Fruit, merged directly with the ground itself. The earth rose beneath Thatch, seeking to consume him whole, leaving Thatch virtually no avenue to escape. Isshin was indeed impressive, but Thatch was no slouch. He'd been regularly sparring with Legs for years, not to mention all the drugs and training. He disappeared for a brief moment, the ground around him shattering from the strength of his takeoff. The wind from his takeoff was warped and cut by the blade of Isshin, the earth soon encircling the wind crashed together in the next moment. To onlookers the entire interaction had happened in mere seconds, to Thatch and Isshin though this was like a normal fight. Thatch hung in the air for but a moment, facing Isshin as he looked down from above, he extended his tongue, thrashing it about as a single drop of poison fell from it. It fell for not a second when it began to budge and warp sharp tendrils of poison expanding from it, shooting out like branches. They shot out in every direction, expanding as they continued to split and grow. They jabbed into the ground continuing to morph and split like the roots of a rapidly growing tree. They danced and split the arena, all of them moving to jab Isshin. Thatch in the meantime had landed as quickly as he'd come up, impaling his guando in the ground to Isshin's left. "Not even in the mood to banter as we duel?" "It's difficult when you're trying to give me diarrhea every second!" Isshin responded sardonically, all the while focusing on the movement Thatch made. Knowing the man before him, this was a move that would continue to haunt Isshin until he died, so he had to make quick work of it immediately. He dashed forward, narrowly avoiding the tendrils that sought to come at him, while appearing next to the shattered debris the collision between his attacks made. Isshin utilized his Busoshoku Haki, creating formless appendages that grabbed onto each individual piece of debris he could locate and sent them all towards the grouping of poison tendrils. "Mihashira!" Isshin exclaimed, as a white aura was seen engulfing both his Haki and the rocks that he had controlled through it. In an instant, as the rocks came into contact with the poison, rather than being corroded, they instead transferred that white aura to the poison itself! The result of that white aura were completely new constructs that replaced the rock and poison simultaneously. They were poisonous gem-like objects that had dropped onto the ground, now completely out of both Isshin and Thatch's control. The remaining few tendrils that were left got dealt with in a similar, but slightly different way. Isshin's sword, now flashing white, split into two blades. The first was his ordinary blade, Hawatari, and the second was another blade, which he had absorbed into his own power by killing an opponent long ago. As the other tendrils were drawn to his presence, Isshin decided to complete this maneuver in a single instant. Isshin made repeated slashes with his new sword, now shining a bright white much like the stones, and made contact with each individual tendril that had appeared before him. For a moment, there was a pause, as Isshin's fate was unknown, for he was enveloped in an aura of that bright light. However, in the next instant, Isshin had already launched himself towards the sky to catch Thatch in close range, this time only wielding a single sword. The other blade he once wielded had fused with the remaining tendrils, becoming a toxic blade that Isshin could no longer wield without exposing himself to Thatch's toxins. Before Thatch could perform another maneuver of that scale, Isshin fused his own blade with the wind once more, releasing a myriad of slashes towards Thatch that would hopefully force him to remain in close range, which, comparative to his mid-to-long range fighting, would be less overwhelming for Isshin to deal with. Simultaneously, he intended on slashing through Thatch's tendons, hoping for him to remain immobile and finish the match swiftly. "I promised nothing lethal, not nothing fun." Thatch called back, eyeing Isshin's move with a toothy grin. It was no surprise he had his ways around Thatch, it had been a while since their last encounter and a he seemed to have a variety of new tricks. The stones had haki wrapped on them, preventing his influence for now. Same for the sword, it was an impressive display to most but this was just Isshin as usual for Thatch. He gripped his guando as he eyed the slashes making their way towards him, his body began to drip poison as a layer of haki crawled over his weapon. His eyes flashed red for a moment as he activated his kenbunshoku haki, his vision allowed him to see objects and people like an x-ray machine, but on a spiritual level as well. He could view the threads that bound those slashes of wind to Isshin's sinister blade. His gunado gleamed black in the light as Thatch spoke. "Busoshoku: Denkimesu." The guando gave off a weird aura as Thatch met the slashes with it. Denkimesu was a very peculiar ability, building off the power of advanced busoshoku it carried an invisible blade that came far beyond the actual blade of the weapon. But that blade could cut without cutting. It could attack below the surface without disturbing what was above. With Thath's ability to see the threads that bound the wind, a slash of his surgical blade was all that was needed to sever them. Quick and precise twirling strikers danced outward as they severed the sword from the wind. The force of the wind without the blade was severely diminished, simply breezing by Thatch as he grinned down. As the two approached each-other in the air, Thatch readied for a slash at Isshin. As the distance became near impact it was revealed to be a fluke. Pivoting off a poison foothold he'd made he flipped backwards, landing on the dirt away from Isshin. The poison that had previously coated him continued however, slashing at Isshin with a poisonous slash of it's own. He planted his guando in firmly in the ground as the earth around him lurched, purple centipedes beginning to crawl from the dirt below. "Tch." Isshin thought to himself, as the wind that surrounded his blade had dispersed. He knew that Thatch was no slouch when it came to any form of combat, and it showed through his skill in Busoshoku Haki. Nonetheless, that did not perturb Isshin. The poison clone that sought to slash Isshin immediately after was promptly dealt with through Isshin responding with a slash of his own. He had coated his blade and slash with Busoshoku, meeting the poison head-on with a flying slash attack that smothered the poison and scattered it in the opposite direction of Isshin. As opposed to following Thatch to the ground, Isshin thought to stay in the air. He observed the poison centipedes that were drawn out from the ground underneath Thatch, and sought a different method to remove them from his path. Rather than the path of the swordsman, Isshin instead took the path of the Sage, near-mythical entities within Wano Country that were renowned for manipulating the supernatural. Before doing anything else, Isshin's body was engulfed in a bright light. In the next moment, the sound of the wind became more apparent to those who were listening. When Thatch looked up at Isshin again, he was one with the wind: literally. Portions of his limbs had become directly infused with the wind, and in doing so, he reduced his weight to such an extent that he could stand on the air without the assistance of other techniques. He looked down upon Thatch, and without a word, begun his next maneuver. Simply fusing the poison with something else would give Thatch more tools to play with. Instead, Isshin opted for a different method. With his blade in the air, Isshin merely made a simple slash towards the ground. However, in every aspect of the slash's movement, one could see the strength showing through Isshin's musculature. A sharp blade of wind was erected, and immediately came in contact with the ground. It dug deep, releasing much debris from the ground in the form of numerous solid rocks. He immediately descended to the ground, as fast as the wind itself, and appeared behind said rocks with his cyclonic body in tow. Swiping his arm, he sent the small rock of fragments directly towards Thatch and his tendrils. In only moments, the rocks blanketed Thatch's vision, and would attempt to impale him directly. While the threat of the rocks was not major, what would follow might pose a problem for Thatch. As opposed to just throw rocks at high speeds towards Thatch, he had conjured the power of his fruit's Awakening and fused those same rocks with the air itself. At the moment of contact with another solid or liquid object, the rocks would explode, and explode they did. The moment they came in contact with the poison tendrils, a blanket of sound and aerial explosions muffled Thatch's vision and hearing, all the while dispersing the poison that made up the tendrils with strict ease. At the same time, rocks were headed towards Thatch's body, and intended to cause at least some degree of injury to the Omukade due to the sheer brunt force the explosion would have had at close range. Thatch waved a hand as the dispersed drops of the poison clone froze in midair, scattered like leaves in the wind. The crawling carpet of small centipedes writhed around Thatch as he stared up at his rival. "Nothing to say?" He taunted as Isshin made his words known with his actions, merging with the air as he unleashed a gale powered slash into the ground, sending a wave of rocks and debris into the air. Thatch took his position, peering over it with his eyes as he watched the threads of reality weave across the rocks, sky and land becoming one. Thatch was not a sage or a swordsman, he was a scientist. A man with a wide berth of resources and the ability to use them to their full extent. "Kenbunshoku: Fukugan." His haki radiated from him in waves, washing over his squirming army. Thatch could now see from every eye of every centipede all at once, creating a field of vision beyond what the eye should be capable of. The rocks seemed to slow for him, their paths of movement becoming more and more clear now. He spread the centipedes, some of them charging across the earth towards Isshin, others expanding outwards to widen his vision. Thatch himself gave his guando a quick spin, something that would appear as a subtle blur to the normal eye. Then he drove it into the ground before him. "Black Sea: Jagged Tide." From the point he'd driven his weapon into, waves of jagged black ichor burst forth, rising and streaking towards the rocks and Isshin. The waves hit the stones, surging as they drowned them in the sea of darkness. But only for a moment. Ringing sounds reverberated through the air as stone shrapnel blasted outwards. The sheer force of these micro bombs were enough to scatter the first array of waves and allow the stones in the back to move closer. The charging centipedes had been blasted to purple paste on the earth. Thatch grimaced but swung his guando again, this time the ichor-like waves shown with a shimmer to their darkness. The stones blasted as they made contact but the waves held, now enhanced with haki they could hold their shape against the flying bombs. As the booms finally settled the waves fell to revel Thatch staring up at Isshin, pointing his guando at the man. A smaller army of centipedes still squirmed behind him. "I didn't think you'd run away to clouds Isshin. Come to think of it do I win if your knees are just wind?" "I avoided my knees. Only my calves are wind, Thatch." Isshin responded with snark as he descended to the ground. He removed himself from the air, returning to his humanoid body as he observed the situation. Thatch's control and production of poison was infinite. The more that Isshin attempted to defend against it, the more Thatch would take the advantage over the battle. In truth, they held the worst compatibility as opponents, but Isshin decided that he had to take the offensive now, more than ever. Isshin dashed forward without fear, and while he appeared to be going in "vanilla", a brief flash of light would blind the eyes of Thatch for a micro-second, before Isshin appeared before Thatch encased in the earth. His forearms and torso were merged with the earth, and he managed to close in on Thatch's immediate location. Although it appeared that Isshin was poised for an attack, his goal was not to close in on Thatch instantly, but rather, at the purple paste that had littered around the Omukade as a result of Isshin's own attack. Disconnecting his being from the earth, he placed both his hand and blade on the residual poison left over from their previous exchange. Although this was a risky move, for Isshin it only took a moment before he had fused with the poison in question. His body had taken up an unusual visage. His entire body seemed to become almost liquefied, as his arms and legs in particular demonstrated higher concentrations of the poison dripping off them. One could compare his physiological changes to the dastardly slimes that appeared in fantasy novels and media. Although, the body was still that of Isshin's for sure, and his powers would prove as such. Isshin dashed forwards towards Vincent, revealing the almost slimy nature of his sword imbued with Thatch's poison, and coated himself in a strong layer of Busoshoku Haki. As he continued to approach Thatch, he positioned his sword in front of his chest, with the blade directly facing Thatch. "Muken Zento-ryu: Tsurumuchi!" Isshin's sword, now imbued with the liquid properties of Thatch's poison, had gained the properties of a snake sword. Taking inspiration from another member of the widows, his blackened sword extended outwards, shot up and then made a beeline downwards towards Thatch's chest, almost as if making a bell shape in the air. However, even if Thatch were to avoid the slash, it would penetrate underground before circling up towards his chest once more, making it a deadly two-pronged assault that intended to force the Doctor into a defensive situation. Category:Role-Plays Category:Ash9876 Category:Dragon Lord Erin Category:GeminiVIII Category:Shoshiki Category:Berserkchart486